An end-to-end business process may include multiple local processes executed across different business systems and/or by applications of different types or with different functionalities. The execution of the end-to-end business process may take place as workflow and/or built-in process that executes the implemented business logic of the underlying application. Each of the local processes may generate a process log that stores information for monitoring the execution of the particular local process. When the process log is generated by each individual business process, it may typically be stored in the system where the business process is executed at and/or associated with the particular business process type.